Expectation
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Mungkin bertaruh bukan hal basi demi mendapatkan sesuatu secara cuma dan ranjang bukan pilihan yang buruk "Aku ingin Adik mu, Donghae", kewajiban yang diminta oleh pihak pertama jika menang. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi Kau tidak kaget kan jika orang yang kutiduri sebelumnya adalah yang setiap malam mendongengkanmu sebelum tidur, Minho?". HAEHYUK, YAOI


**.**

 **.:. Expectation .:.**

 **.:. HaeHyuk as Official Pairing .:.**

 **.:. YAOI .:.**

 **.:. RATE M .:.**

 **By. Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin bertaruh bukan hal basi demi mendapatkan sesuatu secara cuma dan ranjang bukan pilihan yang buruk "Aku ingin Adik mu, Donghae", kewajiban yang diminta oleh pihak pertama jika menang. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi Kau tidak kaget kan jika orang yang kutiduri sebelumnya adalah yang setiap malam mendongengkanmu sebelum tidur, Minho?".**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Expectation .:.**

* * *

.

Di dunia ini orang sudah tidak munafik untuk mengutarakan apa yang suka dan tidak disukai. Mengendalikan sama dengan membuat cara yang lebih kuno dan orang sudah banyak yang meninggalkannya. Menjadi terbuka adalah kepastian yang bisa diterima logika, faktanya tepat di depan mata. Yang muda menawarkan tantangan lebih dari sekedar membuka kancing kemeja dan menurunkan resleting celana. Zaman telah gila, kalem bukan lagi waktunya, siapapun yang tidak siap dengan perubahan harus segera didepak dari masa depan yang lebih telanjang.

"Adik kelas itu penyebabnya?", Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bidang milik tampan pria sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?", Tanya tampan itu merengkuh pinggang minimalis Jaejoong.

"Wajahmu Donghae, Kau terlihat kurang tampan, mungkinkah itu karena adik kelas itu yang menggiring fans mu untuk lari?",

"Ha..ha Kau lucu, Jae. Apa ini efek Yunho yang meninggalkanmu liburan?", Namja yang sama berseragamnya dengan Jaejoong itu justru memutarkan pertanyaan.

"Astaga, bisa Kau tidak menyebut namanya. Padahal Aku menemuimu untuk mengajak berselingkuh", Cantik yang juga namja ini mengutarakan maksud gilanya, tapi mendengar tawa Donghae setelahnya membuat ini terdengar tidak lebih dari candaan.

"Serius?, Aku lebih hebat lo dari Yunho", Jaejoong memukul kepala Donghae.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab Aku kenapa dengan mu akhir-akhir ini, Bad boy?",

"Bukan masalah besar dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan adik kelas yang Kau sebut", Donghae mengelus surai Jaejoong.

"Berhenti melakukan hal manis padaku, Donghae",

"Wae?, katanya ingin menjadikanku selingkuhan, atau… Kau takut ku ajak balikan?", Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Donghae dan segera berdiri, katakan jika Donghae sedikit berlebihan dan menakutkan.

"Gila!, hanya karena Aku belum menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang waras saja dulu Aku bisa menerimamu", Jaejoong mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan menghentakkan kaki kasar sebelum meninggalkan Donghae.

"Serius sekali, Aku kan hanya bercanda", Donghae bergidik dengan kekasih karib nya itu, sangat sensitif dan mengerikan.

"Jangan sampai Dia tahu Aku memacarinya dulu karena taruhan dengan Yunho", Bukan hal baru bagi Donghae dan teman-temannya memainkan perasaan untuk mendapat gelar hebat, bahkan ini terdengar biasa. Dimana-mana orang seperti Donghae akan menjadi idola, ia tampan, mempesona saat mendrible bola, sangat cool saat melambaikan tangan, terlihat begitu pintar ketika menuliskan jawaban di papan tulis, kaya saat mengeluarkan kartunya dan masih banyak alasan lainnya. Mungkin kelebihan itu membuat orang waras seperti Donghae memanfaatkan siapa saja yang mendekatinya, ia benar tidak memberi modal perasaan, hanya gombalan dan semua predikat sempurna yang telah ia punya untuk menaklukkan seseorang. Namun tetap saja, setelah berada di ranjang, itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Usia Donghae penuh percobaan hingga sampai ia menemukan yang paling eksklusif mungkin kekanakannya ini akan reda.

BRAAKK

Seseorang menendang pintu dan masuk ke dalam VIP tempat yang telah Donghae booked ini. Alis Donghae terangkat, namun biasa saja, ia masih belum tahu siapa orang yang dengan berani mendobrak pintunya.

"Kau ingat denganku, Sunbae?", Donghae berpikir lama, namja yang juga sama berseragam dengannya itu menanyakan tentang dirinya kepada Donghae. Mungkin Donghae terlalu banyak bertemu orang sehingga melupakan anak ingusan yang dilihat dari tanda kelasnya masih di kelas satu itu.

"Ahh, Choi Minho?", Donghae mengangguk, anak ini yang tadi Jaejoong sempat singgung juga, ia ingat dengan mata lebar milik adik kelas yang dari junior dulu pernah ia kenal.

"Tidak usah sok akrab denganku", Minho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan Donghae.

"Ingat dengan yang terakhir kali Sunbae lakukan padaku?", Donghae tersenyum, itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia berada di tingkat akhir JHS sedangkan Minho masih kelas satu.

"Itu tidak sengaja Minho, Aku dulu begitu bad dan suka berkelahi",

"Tapi gara-gara Ka—",

"Kau bilang akan memanggil Umma mu, bukan?, tapi sayangnya Kau tak pernah hadir di sekolah lagi, Aku merasa begitu bersalah waktu itu", Donghae tulus mengatakan ini, ia pernah membuat Minho memuntahkan darah karena tendangannya, ia malas mengingat alasannya kenapa, tapi ia mengaku bersalah.

"Sunbae pikir itu selesai begitu saja?, Anak-anak bilang Sunbae begitu terkenal di sekolah, playful yang digilai namja dan yeoja, banyak yang mengagumimu",

"Itu fakta",

"Dan mungkin sampai hari ini itu masih fakta, tapi besok… Aku pastikan posisi itu akan terganti", Tidak ada ketakutan lagi bagi Minho menghadapi orang yang membuatnya menangis di rengkuhan Umma nya dahulu.

"Ganti dengan dirimu maksudnya?", Donghae bertanya dengan senyuman dingin, selama di SHS ia dewasa dengan cepat, tidak lagi memikirkan pentingnya digilai, ia hanya mendapatkan itu begitu saja.

"Tentu saja, Aku tampan, tinggi, pintar juga iya, jago berolahraga juga iya, kaya tentu saja, apalagi yang kurang?", Pamer Minho dengan bangga pada Donghae, mungkin dirinya hanya kalah tinggi dengan hobae nya itu.

"Tujuanmu kemari hanya mengatakan itu?, silahkan Kau ambil orang-orang gila itu, singkirkan mereka dari hadapanku, Aku sudah terlalu risih, Choi Minho",

"Tapi tujuanku bukan itu sayangnya", Dahi Donghae mengkerut.

"Ayo bertaruh", Donghae menyeringai kemudian, ia sangat menyukai ini.

"Kencani dan tiduri orang yang masih berhubungan darah antar kita, Aku dengan salah satu saudaramu misalnya", Donghae langsung ingat satu nama, adiknya Taemin. Mungkin Minho sebelumnya telah suka pada adik cantiknya itu.

"Dan Aku?", Donghae sepertinya akan sangat menikmati ini.

"Silahkan Kau cari salah satu anggota keluargaku dan selesai", Donghae mengangguk, menurutnya bukan hal sulit.

"Satu lagi, Kau harus memutuskan hubungan dengan cepat setelah berhasil menidurinya dan well, jika Kau berhasil lebih dulu maka Kau pemenangnya", Minho mengatakan ini dengan senang, yakin jika ia bisa mengalahkan Donghae.

"Sekedar informasi, Aku tidak mempunyai saudara, sepupuku juga telah menikah, jadi Aku pastikan Kau akan kesulitan, Sunbae", Minho berdiri dan dengan langkah yang ia buat-buat cool ia meninggalkan tempat mewah ini.

"Seorang anak kecil menantangku, tapi tantangannya begitu biasa, ini terdengar mudah seperti biasanya", Donghae sedikit berkomentar dan menenggak minumannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Expectation .:.**

* * *

.

"Ini, ini, bawa semuanya, Kau harus mencoba semua",

"Hyung ini berlebihan sekali, Kau bisa rugi memberiku terlalu banyak pakaian", Yang diberi bukannya tak senang, hanya saja sungkan, ada beberapa tas berisi pakaian yang diberikan padanya.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, anggap ini hadiah dariku, Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dan astaga, bagaimana Kau tetap terlihat dua puluhan begini", Pria cantik pemilik butik ini begitu kagum pada namja yang dulu dikenalnya sangat dekat. Memang sangat menawan untuk ukuran orang yang telah memiliki anak, namja bersurai hitam gelap itu sangat manis dan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia murninya.

"Mungkin karena Aku merasa hidupku mudah kenapa Aku terlihat tidak pernah tua",

"Tapi sungguh, Kau lebih manis dari yang terakhir kali, Aku harap Choi brengsek itu menyesal setelah bercerai denganmu",

"Hyung~ sudahlah, mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh", Namja bergummy indah ini menanggapi dengan santai.

"Tapi Hyukkie, kalian sudah berpacaran lebih dari tiga tahun, menikah hampir delapan belas tahun dan tiba-tiba bercerai begitu saja", Heechul, pria berusia tiga puluh tujuh yang sangat pandai berbicara ini menyuarakan ketidakterimaannya mendengar cerita pria manis bernama Eunhyuk terkait perpisahannya dengan sang suami sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, Aku ingin menikmati hidupku dan anakku saja, oh iya… ini sudah malam, Aku harus segera kembali",

"Geure, hati-hati di jalan, Kau harus sering-sering kemari, ajak perjakamu kapan-kapan", Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar Heechul yang masih sangat ramah padanya. Ia meninggalkan tempat ini masih dengan tersenyum, Eunhyuk sendiri memang orang yang sangat ramah. Kembalinya ia ke Korea setelah beberapa tahun lalu tinggal di negara tetangga mungkin salah satu alasannya ingin melupakan mantan suaminya. Rumah tangganya selama tinggal di Vancouver terdengar tidak begitu baik, padahal sebelumnya ketika ia tinggal di Korea dengan Siwon tidak pernah ada masalah. Sudahlah, Eunhyuk juga sudah tidak mempedulikan itu, ia lebih memikirkan masa depan anaknya yang kini ada di tingkat pertama SHS.

Cklek

"Mma~", Eunhyuk tersenyum, barusaja ia membuka pintu dan sudah terlihat remaja tampan yang sepertinya telah menunggu.

"Hi boyfriend, menunggu lama?", Anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggeleng. Minho memang benar-benar Choi jika dilihat dari tinggi dan tampannya.

"Anni, Aku pikir Mama tidak tahu jalan dan tersesat", Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar Minho yang berlebihan seperti ini, ia tahu jika sebenarnya tampannya itu tengah khawatir.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?, Kau menyukai sesuatu di sana?",

"Sangat menyukai, Aku terdengar populer untuk hari pertama siswa baru", Terang Minho bangga.

"Mungkin karena yang disana masih teman-teman yang mengenalmu dari JHS dahulu, Sayang", Minho tidak membalas ucapan ibunya, ia hanya mengangguk dan mendekati Eunhyuk yang berjalan menuju lemari es.

"Oh iya Mma, Appa menelphone ku, ia memintaku datang di hari pernikahannya minggu depan", Eunhyuk mendengar ini dengan santai, apapun yang dilakukan Siwon bukan lagi urusannya.

"Lalu?", Eunhyuk masih bisa meneguk airnya dengan damai.

"Ya Aku bilang Aku tidak akan datang", Eunhyuk menatap Minho, sedikit aneh mendengar jawaban anaknya itu, berbeda sekali karena Minho begitu lengket dengan Siwon.

"Aku mengatakan Mama juga akan menikah disini he..he",

"APA?",

"Mian", Minho masih terlihat cengengesan padahal wajah ibunya sangat serius.

"Minho~ Kenapa Kau mengatakan itu sih?",

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mama sendiri juga disini, jadi daripada itu terdengar menyedihkan, Aku mengatakan hal demikian",

"Tapi—",

"Sudahlah Mma, itu tidak penting, Appa juga lama-lama tidak akan peduli padaku",

"Minho~", Eunhyuk meraih lengan anaknya.

"Minho sudah dewasa Mma, Aku tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, jadi tenang saja, Minho tidak akan meninggalkan Mama, katakan siapa saja yang membuat Mama sakit, Minho pasti akan menghajarnya", Minho tersenyum kemudian disusul Eunhyuk, mungkin memang benar Minho menjadi dewasa akhir-akhir ini, hanya di depan Ibunya, hanya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Mma, Bisakah Mama mengizinkanku untuk keluar, ada seorang teman yang hari ini mengajakku hangout", Pinta Minho dengan rajukan.

"Itu tidak terdengar begitu bagus Sayang, lebih baik Kau bermain game di rumah",

"Ayolah Mma~ itu tidak akan sampai jam 1", Minho memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk seperti biasanya, ia tahu cara membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Itu bukan perkelahian lagi bukan?", Eunhyuk sepertinya akan setuju, Minho buru-buru menggeleng, tapi ini sungguh bukan hal yang melibatkan fisik.

"Lalu apa itu pub?", Minho diam sebentar, ia tidak bisa berbohong, namun ia juga tidak ingin tidak diizinkan oleh sang ibu.

"Jika iya, Mama harap Kau tidak bermain yeoja", Minho tersenyum, ibunya memang yang terbaik.

"Thanks Mma~", Minho mengecup pipi Eunhyuk singkat.

"Oh iya Sayang, no alcohol ya?",

'Sial!',

"Iya Mma", Minho tersenyum walaupun sedang merutuki larangan ibunya, untuk apa ke pub jika dilarang memainkan yeoja dan mengangkat gelas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Expectation .:.**

* * *

.

Hari ini minggu pagi yang tidak buruk, keluarga Donghae barusaja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Seseorang yang bertubuh kecil diantara empat orang di sana terlihat menundukkan wajah, entah hanya berat mengangkat kepala atau karena takut.

"Tae, Kenapa tidak menghabiskan makananmu?", Donghae bersuara, seseorang yang digambarkan sebelumnya adalah adik yang hanya berjarak dua tahun darinya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taemin, ia menoleh pada sang Ibu yang tengah membereskan meja, bermaksud menanyakan kenapa adik yang biasanya banyak bicara menjadi aneh begini.

"Tae, jawab Hyu—",

"Ulangi lagi nanti malam dan Umma tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu", Donghae menarik kesimpulan jika ada yang terjadi tadi malam. Ancaman Umma nya menunjukkan jika semalam adiknya pulang terlambat, maklum jika ia tidak tahu, ia menutup matanya dan berhasil bermimpi sampai pagi.

"Mianhe Umma", Taemin berani bersuara walaupun sesak.

"Tidak cukup dengan kata itu, Tae. Kau tahu Umma begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, Kau ini belum bisa menjaga diri saja sudah berani pulang jam dua belas",

"Chullie~ sudahlah, Taemin kan sudah kembali, jangan diulangi lagi ya sayang, Umma sangat khawatir padamu", Kepala keluarga ini mengangkat suara dan sekalinya memberi pernyataan membuat Taemin berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ndee Appa", Tangan Hanggeng mengusap kepala anaknya ini dengan lembut.

"Keunde, boleh Hyung tahu dengan siapa Kau pergi semalam?", Donghae penasaran dengan ini.

"Nae chingu",

"Teman yang mana?",

"Ya temanku", Taemin sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Hyungnya.

"Kibum?, Kyungsoo?, Baekhyun?", Taemin diam, bukan salah satu diantara mereka yang telah disebutkan Donghae.

"Baik kalau tidak ingin memberitahu siapa dia, Apa dia orang yang baik?", Taemin mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang itu, Siapa tahu ia mendekatimu hanya karena taruhan", Donghae paham jika orang itu adalah Choi Minho, bagaimanapun anak itu adalah teman dekat adiknya sejak JHS.

"Memangnya Hyung, temanku tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu, Kau saja yang suka memainkan perasaan orang dan memutuskannya kalau lawanmu sudah mengakui kemenanganmu", Taemin menjulurkan lidah di akhir kalimat.

"Aish, Kau tid—",

"Donghae hentikan itu, cepat mandi, bersiap-siap dan antarkan Umma ke suatu tempat",

"Taemin ikut Umma", Pinta Taemin tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Tidak Sayang, lain kali. Ini urusan orang dewasa, Umma meminta Hyung mu hanya karena ia bisa menjadi sopir",

"Tapi Umma~",

"Hitung itu sebagai hukumanmu semalam, Kau tidak boleh keluar kecuali ajak temanmu ke rumah saja".

Di tempat lain,

"Belikan Aku sesuatu yang berbahan MSG untuk dimakan Ma, Aku benci makanan-makanan organic dari bibi", Minho mengantar Eunhyuk sampai di depan mobil, ia meminta sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Arraso, nanti Mama belikan",

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut Ma", Lihat seberapa pedulinya Minho pada laki-laki manis yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Iya Sayang, Kau juga hati-hati saat ke tempat temanmu nanti", Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Hari ini ia berniat menemui Heechul, entah kenapa teman yang bisa ia andalkan disini ya hanya Heechul. Umma dan Appanya telah lama meninggal sebelum ia menikah dengan Siwon, selama ini katakan ia selalu bergantung pada namja itu, tapi apa yang dilakukan Siwon terakhir kali adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya tinggal dan bertahan. Menjadi loyal selama belasan tahun, tidak mencerminkan di tahun kemudian akan baik-baik saja. Dan Eunhyuk telah mengalaminya.

"Sudah menunggu lama Hyukkie?", Seseorang datang menyapa Eunhyuk yang barusaja duduk.

"Anni Hyung, Aku baru membuka buku menu",

"Kau tidak jadi mengajak anakmu?", Heechul menanyakan tentang Minho.

"Tidak, ia bilang ingin bertemu dengan temannya saja",

"Hah dasar anak-anak, sama dengan putraku, semalam ia pulang sangat larut dan membuatku geram, dia mau ikut sebenarnya, tapi Aku melarang", Eunhyuk tersenyum, mungkin anak-anak tidak akan suka dengan perbincangan orang dewasa.

"Sebentar lagi Aku akan mengadakan pesta perusahaan, Kau masih ahli dalam hal-hal dekorasi kan?", Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia tahu jika Heechul akan meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"Ya lakukanlah sebagaimana yang Kau bisa nanti, Aku tidak ingin lelah sendirian dengan hal-hal seperti itu lagi",

"Iya Hyung, tenang saja. Aku akan membantu sebisaku", Eunhyuk menyanggupi dengan tulus.

Keduanya berbicang sangat lama namun tidak ada raut bosan sama sekali, mungkin ibu-ibu memang demikian. Donghae yang sebenarnya datang mengantar Heechul, ternyata meminta undur ke bar dengan alasan ke tempat Yunho.

"Hei sobat!", Suara namja tinggi dengan jaket berwarna coklat cool menyapa Donghae yang tengah menghisap batang rokoknya.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah kembali, Aku hampir saja dibunuh Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu", Donghae mematikan rokoknya dan memulai perbincangan dengan Yunho. Dahi Yunho hanya menunjukkan kerutan heran, ia tahu bukan itu yang Donghae ingin bicarakan.

"Kau ada masalah Apa sebenarnya, tidak perlu membawa nama Jaejoong, Aku tahu ia hanya bercanda, kecuali Kau bilang dulu kita pernah bertaruh mendapatkannya", Yunho lumayan takut jika namja chingunya tahu jika ternyata ia dulu terlibat permainan keji Donghae.

"Choi Minho yang itu, Siapa yang ia punya?",

"Pertanyaan yang aneh, Siapa dan bukan Apa?, Apa maksudnya itu?", Yunho mendudukkan diri di samping Donghae, menyamankan posisi untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Dia menantangku dan Aku tertarik, sudahlah jawab saja, Siapa yang ia punyai sekarang, maksudku keluarga dekatnya?",

"Apalagi ini Donghae, jangan lagi masalah harga seseorang yang menjadi korban kembali",

"Ayolah Yunho, bukannya Kau tetangganya?",

"Aku tidak suka harus memberitahumu, keluarganya orang yang baik", Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak ada orang baik yang menantang untuk menggagahi seseorang asal Kau tahu. Ayolah beritahu Aku", Donghae tidak biasanya sedikit memohon seperti ini.

"Hanya tersisa Ibunya", Donghae putus asa dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin yang menjadi sasarannya seorang Ibu, memabayangkan usia senjanya saja sudah tidak membuatnya berselera.

"Damn it", Donghae berdiri begitu saja, ia mengundang Yunho kemari hanya untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang ia sendiri mengakui tak begitu penting.

"Ah sial!, harusnya Aku tak mematuhi paksaanmu untuk datang, Donghae", Donghae tak juga mengatakan kata pamit bahkan maaf, anak tampan itu langsung melenggang begitu saja, beruntung Heechul tak meminta jemput sehingga ia bisa pergi secara Cuma-Cuma.

Eunhyuk saat ini berada di mobil mewah peninggalan Siwon. Pertemuannya denga Heechul berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu, ia sempat bersalaman dengan Hanggeng, suami Heechul. Membayangkan betapa manisnya pasangan itu hampir mengingatkannya dengan mantan suami, Choi nya. Agaknya Eunhyuk merasakan aneh saat ini, bukan kembali mengingat tentang masa lalu yang menyakitinya, tapi pada apa yang ia kemudikan.

"Ini seperti tidak benar dengan rodanya", Eunhyuk menghetikan laju kemudinya dan menepi. Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, karena setelahnya ia langsung turun, booth coklatnya terlihat sangat mahal dan pantas ketika ia buat melangkah.

"Ah Ya Tuhan, benar dugaanku jika bannya bermasalah", Eunhyuk berjongkok cemas, ia jelas tidak akan tahu cara mengganti ban.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghubungi Minho selarut ini, ah eotokhae", Eunhyuk menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada bengkel yang buka di jam ini, apalagi kawasannya cukup elit. Dibandingkan dengan mobil, harusnya Eunhyuk lebih mencemaskan dirinya sendiri, mengingat penampilannya lumayan mengundang, walaupun ia sendiri tidak sengaja berpakaian demikian.

"Mungkin Aku harus meminta tumpangan seseorang", Eunhyuk berakhir dengan sangat terpaksa menyambar dompet dan smartphone nya untuk kemudian melambaikan tangan di setiap kendaraan yang lewat guna meminta tumpangan.

"Aku tidak terbiasa melakukan ini, semoga yang berhenti bukan orang buruk", Eunhyuk agaknya kesal melakukan ini, tapi tidak mungkin dengan berjalan kaki sepanjang lima kilometer dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

Seseorang lain yang berada di dalam mobil menunjukkan keadaan yang cukup parah. Tidak ada minuman beralkohol yang Donghae tenggak sebelumnya, rokok pun terakhir dengan Yunho tadi, namun keadaan Donghae sangat-sangat berantakan. Mungkin yang menganggunya sekarang adalah ucapan Yunho terkait siapa yang menjadi satu-satunya sasaran untuk ia tiduri dan campakkan.

"Memikirkan ini tidak akan berhasil, Apa iya Aku harus tidur dengan wanita tua, ugh ini membuatku mual. Membayangkan Aku kalah sangat memalukan, tapi jika Aku menang artinya harus—arghh…", Donghae membanting stir nya, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan argumennya tentang wanita tua. Andai ia tahu bagaimana hebatnya Ibu Minho, ia tidak akan berpikir sekian kali.

"Masa bodoh, Aku tidak melakukannya saja juga tetap tidak ada yang menang, Kenapa Aku harus memusingkannya", Donghae mengatakan hal yang aneh, bukannya ia akan kalah jika Minho yang berhasil melakukan aksinya pada Taemin yang Donghae tahu memang sedang Minho incar.

"JOGIYOO",

Seseorang melambaikan tangan dan berteriak saat mobilnya melaju tepat di depan orang itu. Donghae menyeringai, ia biasa mendapat lambaian, sedikit rasa percaya dirinya tumbuh dengan alasan mungkin pelacur yang barusan memanggilnya tahu jika ia seorang Lee Donghae.

CKIIIT

Tidak ingin mengabaikan, Donghae pun berhenti juga.

"Not bad", Komentar Donghae saat memastikan orang tersebut melalui spionnya.

"Terlihat seperti professional", Tambah Donghae ketika turun dari mobil dan mendekati namja dengan penampilan yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Jujur Donghae tidak yakin jika orang di depannya itu semacam pekerja seks komersial mengingat barang-barang original dan cara berpakaian orang berada bukan mengada-ada.

"Ah jogiyo Tuan", Donghae berhenti melangkah, orang di depannya itu menarik bibirnya manis sekali. Panggilan Tuan yang barusaja ia dengar tidak terdengar aneh melihat pakaian casual yang dipakainya. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk tidak terlihat tua di usianya, ini benar-benar kelebihan yang harusnya Siwon sesali.

"Ye?", Donghae ingin bertanya panjang, namun yang ia katakan hanya apa.

'Astaga Donghae, Dia hanya satu dari orang yang biasanya Kau ajak bersenggama, begitu saja mengatakan ia manis',

"Aku membut—",

"Tumpangan?", Donghae menyerbu lebih dahulu.

"Ndee", Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum lebar, tidak ada wajah penuh godaan seperti yang diinginkan Donghae.

"Orang-orang akhir-akhir ini memang melakukan awalan dengan polos dan berlagak manis",

"Maaf?", Eunhyuk menanyakan kalimat yang Donghae katakan barusan.

"Anni, langsung saja. Kau…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya, tangannya entah lancang atau tidak menuju pada kancing kedua kemeja yang Eunhyuk pakai. Eunhyuk terkejut dan akan protes,

"Aku membenarkan ini", Hampir saja Eunhyuk berteriak 'ada orang jahat', namun Donghae memberikan alasan.

"Ah kamsahamnida", Eunhyuk langsung memegangi kancingnya dan berterimakasih pada namja yang entah ia sendiri harus memuji tampan itu.

"Bukan masalah, Aku tidak suka intim di public place, jadi Kau tidak harus memberikan suguhan dengan cara itu tadi", Eunhyuk tidak begitu paham dengan maksud Donghae, ia hanya mengangguk menghargai ucapan namja di depannya. Donghae yang tidak mengerti jika Eunhyuk kurang paham dengan maksudnya tersenyum berpikir orang yang menawarkan diri di depannya itu mengerti.

"Jadi, dollar atau won?", Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk untuk menanyakan tarif yang kembali lagi tidak Eunhyuk mengerti.

"Maksudnya, Berapa?", Eunhyuk mengulang kalimat tanya Donghae. Hal yang ditangkap Eunhyuk malah berkaitan dengan berapa imbalan yang akan namja itu dapatkan sesudah mengatarnya.

"Ahh tentu saja terserah Anda, Tuan. Aku sebenarnya yang sangat membutuhkan, sungguh berapapun tak masalah", Donghae terkejut mendengar ini, apa benar yang barusan ia dengarkan itu, tidak masalah berapapun dan ia yang sangat membutuhkan.

"Ehm, kalau begitu Dimana?", Donghae menganggap namja manis itu deal dengan ajakannya.

"Di daerah Perumahan Extra Ordinary, sedikit jauh sih dari sini", Eunhyuk tidak enak mengatakan ini, tapi Donghae masih juga tak paham jika namja di depannya benar-benar ingin bantuan bukan kenikmatan.

"Ehm tidak biasanya, Bukannya lebih cepat dimulai jika di hotel dekat sini saja?", Donghae bertanya bodoh, ia hanya membayangkan harus putar balik ke perumahan dekat tempat Yunho dan ini membuat Eunhyuk semakin bingung.

"Tidak, Aku tidak bisa menginap di hotel, Aku harus segera memberitahu asistenku untuk memperbaiki mobilku, besok masih ada pekerjaan pagi yang harus Aku selesaikan",

"Mwo?", Donghae masih membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih.

"Ndee, itu mobilku bannya bermasalah dan Aku tidak membawa cadangan", Eunhyuk memperlihatkan mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

"Astaga", Donghae meraup wajahnya, beruntung orang yang ia ajak berbicara ini tidak mengerti jika sedari tadi ia menawari ranjang. Coba saja kalimat kiasannya sedari tadi dimengerti, pasti pipinya membiru karena beberapa tamparan.

"Kenapa?, Apa Kau keberatan, kalau iya tidak masalah siapa tahu nanti ada orang yang lew—",

"Aku akan mengganti bannya sekarang juga, Aku membawa satu cadangan, Anda bisa memakainya", Sebelum terlambat Donghae tidak menyiakan kesempatan menolong namja manis itu.

"Jinjayo?, Ya Tuhan terimakasih", Eunhyuk reflek menepuk biceps Donghae sebagai tanda senang.

"By the way Aku Eunhyuk, lain kali Aku akan mengundangmu ke tempat ku untuk sarapan", Donghae tersenyum, yang ia temui memang benar orang beradap. Makan pagi dan bukannya malam sudah cukup menjelaskan jika manis yang terus berceloteh sepanjang ia memasangkan ban itu tadi bukan murahan yang berlagak seksi.

"Ndee, lain kali Aku pasti menagihnya, ini kartu namaku dan Aku Donghae", Eunhyuk menerima ini sopan, Donghae berubah menjadi jantan yang menghipnotisnya. Kemudian keduanya berpisah setelah Donghae membereskan peralatan yang ia keluarkan.

"Hebat sekali membuatku gugup, lain kali pasti Aku akan menemukanmu", Ulang Donghae setelah melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk yang melaju ke arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Kalau kita bertemu untuk yang selanjutnya, Aku akan mengatakan jika itu takdir".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Expectation .:.**

* * *

.

Terlihat namja manis berseragam sama dengan Minho dan juga Donghae melebarkan kerah kemejanya untuk dilihatkan keadaannya pada cermin di depan.

"Omo, ini tidak akan baik jika Umma tahu", Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia barusaja membayangkan Heechul akan mengusirnya setelah melihat hickey yang jelas sekali di lehernya.

"Eotokhae, ini tidak akan berhasil jika Aku tidak menggunakan slayer atau syal", Taemin menggosok-gosok leher tersebut tanpa mengerti bagaimana cara menghilangkan warna merahnya.

"Siapa yang memberikannya?",

"Choi Minho",

Deg

Taemin langsung menepuk bibirnya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Donghae berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Ahh Choi Minho", Donghae mengangguk dan menyeringai. Nampaknya langkah Minho sudah sangat jauh dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aa—anniyo Hyung", Taemin membenarkan kerah kemejanya kembali, Donghae benar-benar pengacau.

"Lain kali jangan berlebihan jika bermain, jika Umma tahu Kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan", Donghae mendekat pada Taemin, padahal yang Taemin bayangkan tadi adalah gertakan dari Hyung nya itu.

"Sini Aku obati, obat ini sangat ajaib menyembuhkan warnanya", Taemin tercengang, bahkan Donghae tidak menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang malas ia jawab.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan menjadikan ranjang sebagai tempat bermain, itu tidak akan baik", Taemin diam mendengarkan penuturan Hyung nya.

"Kalau boleh Aku tahu, Dia belum meee—", Donghae menggantungkan kalimat tanyanya dan menggantinya dengan symbol fuck di jari tengahnya.

"Padamu kan?",

"Tentu saja tidak, Aku tahu batasan", Entah Taemin berbohong atau tidak, selanjutnya adiknya itu menjauhinya.

"Cepat bersihkan diri dan berpenampilan yang pantas, Umma meminta kita turun di pesta nanti".

"AKU TAHU", Taemin menjawab dengan nada tinggi sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandinya.

'Aku jadi merasa sangat berdosa pada keluarga ini, maafkan Aku Taem, semoga Kau tahu jika saat ini Minho memang tengah bermain terlepas dari ia serius atau tidak denganmu'.

Donghae berjalan keluar dari kamar Taemin, ia melihat sekeliling rumah ini tampak mewah dengan hiasan bunga sana sini. Malam ini seperti yang pernah disebutkan Heechul akan menjadi malam yang ramai untuk menjabati tangan para kolega suaminya. Donghae pun sama, ia sebenarnya sudah mempunyai jabatan hebat dalam perusahaan, itulah kenapa ia memakai jas mewah saat ini dan akan memutuskan terjun ke pesta. Sebelumnya, Donghae membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, ia benar-benar lupa dengan target ibu-ibu yang menghantuinya tempo hari.

"Eunhyuk…", Tiba-tiba ia mengingat nama itu, wajah sedikit angkuhnya menjadi segar ketika tersenyum menyebutkan panggilan namja yang sebelumnya ia anggap penghibur.

"Sial, Aku tidak pernah bertahan lama memikirkan seseorang sebelum ini", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Cklek

"Donghae?",

"Yunho?", Donghae tidak terlalu terkejut dengan adanya Yunho, ia sendiri yang meminta temannya itu hadir bahkan dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau menyiapkan Aku kamar kan?", Tanya Yunho mendekati Donghae.

"Kamar?, Untuk?", Donghae tak paham dengan kerlingan mata Yunho yang sebenarnya mengindikasikan maksud.

"Ayolah, Kau pasti tahu, untuk apa Aku datang kemari dengan membawa Jaejoong pula kalau tidak—",

"Make love?", Tanya Donghae ragu.

"Sure, ayolah pinjami Aku kamarmu atau kamar tamu saja tidak masalah",

"Kau gila, ketahuan Umma ku Aku bisa ditendang untuk pulang",

Yunho merasa kesal dengan jawaban temannya itu.

"Ini, Aku menyiapkan ini untuk Jaejoong, Aku bisa membaginya denganmu setengah kalau Kau mau", Yunho mengeluarkan tabung kecil yang langsung membuat Donghae malas.

"Dengar Yunho, Kau bagaimana bisa menggunakan barang illegal seperti itu",

"Ini menambah sensasi bung, ayolah", Yunho mengintimidasi Donghae tidak benar.

"Itu sejenis narkotika, Jung. Kenapa Kau malah merusak kekasihmu",

"Ahh ya sudah kalau Kau tidak mau, seperti Kau tidak pernah berdosa saja, rasanya", Yunho meninggalkan Donghae tak kalah kesal, ia menyambar satu gelas minuman yang Donghae tidak melihat apa itu jus atau beer. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho tentang dirinya ada benarnya, kenapa ia harus memikirkan dosa orang lain, toh ia sendiri juga kerap melakukan.

Hari sudah semakin malam ketika Donghae menuruni tangga untuk menyambut para tamu. Dari arah bawah ada seseorang yang sedikit terbirit dengan wajah tak nyaman. Donghae tak begitu memperhatikan jalannya karena ia sibuk memutar bola mata kagum ke sekeliling.

BRUUK—PYAACH

"Aish",

"Omo, mianhamnida…", Orang ini membuat minuman yang Donghae bawa tumpah mengenai jas dan celananya sendiri. Donghae menatap kesal orang yang menundukkan wajah berjarak selangkah di tangga bawahnya itu. Untuk turun sekali saja ia malas, apalagi jika harus mengganti kostumnya dahulu.

"Astaga eotokhae?", Namja berkemeja oranye ini mencoba menepuki jas dan sedikit mengenai celana Donghae, ia bermaksud membersihkan, sedikit bodoh memang jika ini tumpahan benda cair daripada bersih lebih membutuhkan kering.

"Jeongmal Aku tidak sengaja, jeongmal jeongmal mianhaey—",

"Eunhyuk?",

Eunhyuk mendongak, ia terkejut ketika orang yang ia tumpahi minuman itu mencengkeram lengannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Omo, ehm Donghae?", Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya sebagai bentuk antusias. Donghae yang awalnya masam, kini menjadi manis melalui senyuman yang ia rekahkan.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa ada di sini?", Donghae malah tidak mempedulikan keadaan pakaiannya, ia menjadi sangat berbinar mengetahui jika namja yang menggelitik pikirannya berada tepat di depannya.

"Ahh itu, Aku yang mengerjakan dekorasi pesta ini", Eunhyuk menjawab hangat.

"Ehm, sorry Donghae",

"Iya tak masalah, Aku bisa menggantinya setelah ini",

"Bukan itu",

"Hah, kemudian?", Donghae tidak mengerti maksud Eunhyuk, ia hanya mengatakan tidak masalah untuk tampilan basahnya.

"Tanganku, bisakah Kau melepaskannya, Kau terlalu kuat mencengkeramnya, itu sedikit sakit",

"Oh mian, iya", Donghae tak sadar jika ia sedari tadi masih memegang erat mulus berkulit licin itu.

"Kau bagaimana bisa ada di sini Donghae?",

"Ehm, Aku rekan kerja Tuan Tan", Eunhyuk mengangguk sepakat dengan jawaban Donghae, ia juga berpikiran sama. Donghae menyeringai tipis, mudah saja ternyata untuk berbohong pada namja ini.

"Oh iya, itu mungkin kah Kau tahu toiletnya berada di sebelah mana?, Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk buang air rasanya", Dari gelagat Eunhyuk saja Donghae memang sudah bisa menebak apa yang membuat manis itu tadi terburu.

"Ikut denganku, Aku bisa menunjukkannya", Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya, ia sungguh tidak ada maksud jahat ingin mengapa-apakan Eunhyuk. Begitu menunjukkan kamar mandi yang ada di sudut Eunhyuk segera memasukinya.

"Oh iya Donghae-shi, bisakah Aku meminta tolong untuk mengambilkanku minum, Aku sangat haus karena berputar-putar tadi",

"Tentu", Donghae masih belum sempat berpikir ini emas yang bisa ia raup, tawaran Yunho sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalanya. Entah kenapa dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae merasa tidak harus melaksanakan dosa. Donghae pun keluar untuk mencarikan Eunhyuk minum, di sudut lantai dua terlihat Yunho sedang menggodai Jaejoong.

"Ah itu ada minum, daripada Aku harus turun lebih baik Aku mengambil yang di situ", Donghae mendekati meja Yunho dan Jaejoong, kedua temannya tidak menyadari ia yang ada di samping mereka.

"Ehm, orange juice atau beer?, tidak mungkin Eunhyuk minum beer", Donghae membuat kesimpulan dan tidak meminta izin ketika mengambil satu dari minuman Yunho, entah itu milik siapa.

"Tunggu, Kenapa tidak ada?", Yunho yang barusaja akan meraih minumannya dengan sang kekasih heran karena salah satunya telah raip.

"Kau meletakkan minum kita tadi di sini kan Jae?", Yunho bertanya serius karena minuman yang hilang adalah yang sudah ia berikan mantra rangsangan.

"Iya, Aku bisa mengambil lagi nanti, tadi Donghae mengambilnya",

"APA?", Yunho bangkit segera, Jaejoong tahu jika Donghae mengambil minumannya namun ia biasa saja, justru Yunho yang bertanya panik.

"Ini tidak benar, kemana ia pergi?",

"Ada apa sih Yun?", Jaejoong masih menanggapi santai.

"Katakan Sayang, dimana ia berjalan?", Yunho mendesak.

"Kau berlebihan, Aku bisa mengambil lagi nanti, tidak perlu membuntuti Donghae ke kamarny—", Yunho tidak menunggu kekasihnya menyelesaikan ungkapan, ia sedikit berlari menuju kamar Donghae.

Dari dalam kamar,

"Ahhh terimakasih, ini sangat membantu", Eunhyuk menyodorkan gelas kosongnya pada Donghae.

"Bukan masalah, Kau terlihat lelah, mungkin ada yang ingin Kau butuhkan lagi?",

"Ehm Apa tidak masalah kita tetap berada di sini?", Eunhyuk bertanya canggung, bagaimanapun ia masih normal mengatakan Donghae tampan.

"Tentu tidak, Aku mengenal yang mempunyai kamar, jadi—",

"DONGHAE!",

Donghae menoleh, ia tahu Yunho yang memanggil, tapi apa iya temannya itu sangat tidak bisa memposisikan diri.

"Eunhyuk-shi?", Yunho tahu jika yang ada di balik Donghae adalah tetangganya, Eunhyuk juga berekspresi sama, ia lumayan terkejut dengan adanya putra tunggal Jung.

"Ikut denganku", Tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk dan sebelum Donghae melawan, Yunho berhasil mengeluarkan Donghae dari ruangannya.

"Kau gila, brengsek!",

"Apa?", Donghae bertanya tak terima.

"Kau mengambil minumanku yang sudah Aku isikan dengan benda illegal yang Kau sebut tadi",

"APA?",

"NDEE, Itu—ahh astaga, apa jangan-jangan orang di dalam tadi sud—",

"Sudah…", Yunho lemas begitupun dengan Donghae, keduanya melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Kau bodoh Yunho, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?",

"Kau yang tidak meminta izin",

"Aku hanya mengambilnya tanpa mengetahui minuman mana yang sudah Kau campurkan obat gila itu",

"Harusnya Kau bisa berpikir, Jaejoong tidak meminum alcohol jika Kau lupa",

"Arghhh", Donghae menjambak rambutnya. Ia belum menganggap ini keuntungan.

"Ya sudah, anggap itu hadiah untukmu, minggu depan di ulang tahunmu tidak ada kado dariku",

"Ya! Kau…", Yunho malah menganggap ini lelucon, padahal Donghae sudah sangat gila.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah bereaksi, Kau masih ada waktu untuk mengkonsumsi gingseng, Aku yakin akan lebih dari jam 3 nanti selesainya", Yunho mengerlingkan matanya.

"Apa itu akan terjadi?",

"Hmm, ini keuntungan besarmu, ia benar-benar di zona butuh belaian setelah ini",

"Dan tadi, Apa Kau mengenalnya?",

"Kau belum tahu?", Donghae menggeleng dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Dan ini membuat Yunho menyeringai, ternyata memang Donghae tidak tahu jika yang di dalam kamarnya tadi adalah target yang harus Donghae tiduri.

"Dia tetanggaku, seorang janda yang sangat diidolakan bahkan oleh Appaku. Dan lagi, Minho akan mencekikmu jika tahu Kau sudah tuntas di dalam hole—",

"Ibunya Minho?",

"Jenius!", Tanpa Yunho mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pikiran Donghae sudah terhubung dengan jawaban itu.

"Aku ikhlas mati saat ini juga", Donghae menyeringai, Tuhan memang adil, ia tidak melakukan perkenalan apapun, tapi merasa mendapatkan surga.

"Jangan menyiakan kesempatan, jika Kau mengajak threesome Aku bersedia memulangkan Jaejoong sekarang",

"Boleh jika Kau ingin mati saat ini", Donghae melepaskan kancing jas nya, ia juga melonggarkan dasi seakan siap dengan keadaan panas setelah ini.

"Good luck, sobat", Yunho menyemangati, ia yang awalnya khawatir merasa biasa kembali, semoga setelah Siwon, Donghae menjadi orang yang benar untuk Eunhyuk.

"Anyway thanks, Yunho", Kata-kata terakhir Donghae, sebelum mengunci pintunya.

Cklek

"Donghae, Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan kamar ini, Bisakah Kau menurunkan suhunya?",

Donghae berhenti di depan pintu, ia menyeringai, sekali lagi ini adalah hal baik untuk didengar. Alasan Eunhyuk mengatakan panas sudah cukup membuktikan jika perangsang Yunho bekerja. Donghae mendekat kepada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa dengan belum mengatakan apapun.

"Ini sudah lumayan bottom untuk masalah suhu, mungkin Kau bisa membuka beberapa kancing kemeja untuk meredakan gerah", Donghae menasehati berpura-pura serius.

"Oh tidak, kancing ku hanya tersisa dua untuk di buka", Donghae baru melihat dari dekat jika Eunhyuk telah menanggalkan beberapa kancingnya.

'Demi Tuhan, itu putih sekali', Donghae yang biasanya telah kembali, ia menarik kata-katanya untuk tidak melakukan dosa dengan Eunhyuk, faktanya ia telah tergoda.

"Mungkin Aku membutuhkan kamar mandi lagi", Donghae menahan lengan Eunhyuk.

"Enghh~", Donghae hanya menyentuhnya memang sedikit lembut tapi sudah bisa membuat Eunhyuk mengerang. Eunhyuk menyadari ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya dan ia sangat tahu jika kini tengah terangsang berat, berada di dekat Donghae semakin membuat manis ini ingin digagahi.

"Kau sudah dari kamar mandi, jangan terus keluar masuk dari sana, daripada bath Kau lebih membutuhkan bed sepertinya",

"Ap—Apa?", Eunhyuk terkejut dengan penuturan Donghae.

"Sebelumnya Aku ingin meminta maaf, Aku salah mengambil minuman yang sudah tercampur obat macam Viagra dan itu yang Kau minum tadi",

"Ap—Apa?", Eunhyuk tambah tercengang dengan penjelasan Donghae.

"Melihat kondisimu sekarang, ini tidak akan sanggup Kau lakukan sendirian dalam hitungan menit", Donghae mengintimidasi, ia mencoba mempengaruhi Eunhyuk sebelum dirty talk yang sebenarnya. Saat ini ia tengah membuat gerakan melepas dasi dan membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Aku bisa membantu menuntaskannya dalam hitungan jam", Donghae berjalan ke samping dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri sedikit lemas. Ia mengambil sachet coklat dari nakasnya kemudian meminum dalam tiga kali teguk dan Donghae kembali mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Lihat, Aku sangat bisa mengimbangi dirimu", Eunhyuk tahu jika yang Donghae minum barusan adalah penambah stamina. Ia merasa sangat panas melihat jakun Donghae yang naik-turun, ia membutuhkan sesuatu basah yang bisa meredakan kering di bibirnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?", Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menelan salivanya.

"Kita lanjutkan", Donghae menyeringai senang, izinnya berhasil. Ia tidak terlalu suka melumpuhkan mangsa dengan kelemahan seperti obat, untuk itu ia menjelaskan di awal pada Eunhyuk jika yang terjadi sekarang bukan kesengajaan dan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya murni atas keputusan Eunhyuk.

Sluuurp

"Mmmhh…", Donghae tidak bisa lembut, Eunhyuk pun sama keduanya saling melumat dan membuat kecupan keras satu sama lain. Tangan Donghae tak bisa diam untuk tidak membelai punggung Eunhyuk.

"Nghhh Donghaeehh", Eunhyuk tambah memejamkan matanya ketika Donghae mendorong pinggulnya, pakaian mereka masih lengkap, namun gesekan luaran ini membuat junior Eunhyuk merasakan nikmat bertemu dengan benda panjang dan besar lain.

Bibir Donghae menuruni leher Eunhyuk, ini spot lucu yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk mengerang menggemaskan. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan kemeja Eunhyuk dan segera melakukan aksi di kedua nipple Eunhyuk.

"Oughh Haehh", Ia suka respon Eunhyuk, puting kecil itu terlihat perlahan membengkak dengan sentuhannya, lidahnya kemudian menyusul untuk membasahi.

"Astagahhh nghhh", Eunhyuk tambah membusungkan dada, tubuhnya meliuk ke belakang menandakan ia membutuhkan sensasi yang lebih.

"Nghh Haehh"/ "Hyukhh", Keduanya bersamaan mendesah ketika Donghae membuat gerakan menggesek pada pinggul Eunhyuk. Sedikit lama Donghae melakukan ini sampai ia melihat dari luar celana kain krem Eunhyuk basah.

"Kau basah", Komentar Donghae memberi tahu dan ini membuat Eunhyuk tersipu setelah benar-benar tahu ia sangat basah.

"Maka lepaskanlah", Permintaan Eunhyuk ini langsung Donghae turuti segera.

"Baik, Aku rasa sudah waktunya Kau berbaring, seksi", Donghae menggiring Eunhyuk naik ke bed nya, ia melepas kemejanya tapi tidak dengan bawahannya, setelahnya adalah giliran membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar telanjang.

"Aku lebih suka Kau yang begini", Eunhyuk malu mendengarkan Donghae, telinganya memerah dan bertambah panas. Donghae menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menggoda sekitar dadanya, mencubiti pelan nipple Eunhyuk.

"Anghh", Satu tangan Donghae beralih menuju paha dalam Eunhyuk, membelai pelan sembari menatap tajam pada manik sayu Eunhyuk.

'Untuk pertama kali Aku merasa ini tidak hanya berakhir disini'.

Cupp

Donghae kembali mengecup pouty basah Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar tergila dengan tubuh di bawahnya ini. Tangan Donghae perlahan turun membelai paha dalam Eunhyuk.

"Hkkhh", Donghae selalu suka respon Eunhyuk.

"Aku lebih suka melakukan hal dewasa dengan orang dewasa pula, ini akan tercatat sebagai sex tanpa amatirku", Tangan Donghae sampai pada privasi Eunhyuk. Ia membelai pelan benda itu, Eunhyuk tidak bisa bertahan dengan mata terbuka. Ia suka sekali dengan permukaan panas telapak tangan Donghae. Akan tetapi ada suatu hal yang mengganggunya dari pernyataan Donghae.

"Lalu Kau sudah sangat sering melakukan hal semacam ini?", Eunhyuk menghentikan tangan Donghae.

"Apa jika Aku menjawab iya kita akan berhenti sementara keadaanmu sangat membutuhkanku begini?", Eunhyuk paham maksud Donghae, tentusaja yang di depannya sangat sering melakukan, ada apa pula ia menanyakan hal konyol tersebut, toh Donghae memang sangat sempurna.

"Tapi dengan orang seperti Eunhyuk-ssi baru pertama kali", Tangan Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk, mengangkatnya sedikit dan mendekatkan dengan wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?",

"Baru pertama kali Aku akan melakukan dosa dengan yang paling indah seperti ini", Entah ini rayuan agar Eunhyuk tidak setengah hati melanjutkan atau memang Donghae tulus yang jelas wajah Eunhyuk memanas.

"Lalu Kenapa kita berhenti?", Donghae menyeringai, ia paham benar dengan reaksi Eunhyuk barusan.

Sluuurp

Kembali bibir Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk, tangan Eunhyuk pun mulai berani meraih benda Donghae.

"Ermhh…", Tangan janda memang yang paling hebat. Donghae sampai mengerang dibuatnya.

"Kau besar, Donghae-ssi", Komentar Eunhyuk merasa kagum atas benda yang masih di dalam celana tersebut. Tangannya semakin keras memainkan benda tersebut dan membuat Donghae sempat memejamkan matanya.

"Ughhh…", Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka kaitan celana Donghae hingga yang paling dalam.

"Dan Panjang", Tambah Eunhyuk setelah melihat benda di depannya itu.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan bibirmu maka Aku akan membuktikan sebesar dan sepanjang apa ia bisa menusukmu", Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Eunhyuk yang dipenuhi nafsu untuk membuka bibirnya.

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang namja muda keluar dari mobilnya dan disambut namja lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa datang kemari?",

"Tenang Sayang, Ibuku akan pulang pagi. Bagaimana pestanya?",

"Haruskah Kau bertanya bagaimana pendapatku padahal Aku ingin melunturkan bosan dengan memanggilmu",

Cupp

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Taemii", Minho mengecup leher Taemin tanpa canggung.

"Jangan begitu, kita masih di luar", Taemin mendorong badan Minho, mereka terlihat pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Lalu tunjukkan dimana kamarmu atau tempat lain yang bisa kita nikmati", Taemin tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan namjanya. Minho terbilang lebih gesit dibandingkan dengan Donghae, ia sudah menjadikan Taemin kekasihnya sejak ia sampai di Korea. Akan tetapi untuk ranjang, Donghae tetaplah yang paling cepat.

"Ehm, Umma mu atau mungkin Donghae tak akan masuk kan?",

"Annio, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sepertinya Donghae Hyung juga sudah memasukkan seseorang ke kamarnya", Minho mengangguk saja. Taemin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbalik menatap Minho.

Greb

Taemin kemudian mendekati dan memeluk Minho, anak manis ini tak lagi polos sebagaimana seharusnya. Minho mungkin telah memberikan efek dewasa pada diri Taemin.

"Jangan bilang Kau merindukanku, kita bahkan bertemu kemarin", Goda Minho pada namja yang ia balasi pelukannya ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin Aku tidak merindukanmu",

"Lalu?",

"Apanya yang lalu?",

"Kalau sudah rindu begini, apa yang selanjutnya harus kita lakukan?",

"Kau tidak akan menggigitiku lagi kan?", Taemin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Minho sengit, astaga manis sekali anak ini.

"Ehm bagaimana ya",

"Ya~ Choi Minho!",

"Aku bercanda Sayang, kita lakukan yang ingin Kau lakukan saja", Minho bukan orang brengsek seperti Donghae. Ia tidak berbohong dan memang tidak berniat memainkan Taemin, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang masihlah Donghae yang akan kalah darinya, padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar sebelah adalah Donghae dengan gerakan maju mundur mengerjai Ibunya.

"Unghhh Donghaeehhh…", Eunhyuk mengerang pasrah, mereka telah sampai pada tahap yang benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa diam. Ini begitu nikmat dan sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

"Astagaaahhh big—ouhhhh", Donghae tertawa mendengar kicauan Eunhyuk, manisnya itu benar-benar kreatif dengan segala kata untuk memujinya.

"Ouhhh fast—faster Haeehhh emhh—fasterrrhhh", Jari-jari Eunhyuk menekuk, tubuhnya meliuk tak tahu malu, sebentar lagi Ibu muda ini akan sampai.

"Anghhh pleasehhh ammhhh…", Donghae tidak akan tega terlalu lama, ia menambah potensi pinggulnya untuk menambah kecepatan.

"Ak—Akuuhh Akuuuhhh, Donghaeeeehh", Tanpa dijelaskan Eunhyuk telah sampai pada klimaks pertamanya. Ini akan menjadi lama dan entah berakhir sampai pukul berapa. Milik Donghae terlihat masih gagah untuk terus bermain dalam hole Eunhyuk.

Selanjutnya seperti yang bisa dibayangkan, entah posisi apa namanya yang membuat Eunhyuk menunggangi Donghae, melakukan dari samping, melakukan dengan berdiri dan terus membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa diam.

Hingga pada akhirnya yang paling akhir adalah geraman Donghae.

"Ermhhh ketatkan sayanghhh", Donghae mendorong lebih cepat dan kuat semakin cepat ketika ia merasa akan sampai.

"Oughhh Haehhh",

"Ak—Akuh akan sampaihhh", Dan cairan hangatlah yang Eunhyuk rasakan setelahnya, sangat penuh dan membuat Eunhyuk nyaman.

"Hoshhh, Kau lelah?", Donghae bertanya sembari melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan subuh. Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pejamkan matamu dan mulai tidur, kita hanya bisa menikmati satu atau dua jam sebelum keluarga Tan mendobrak pintu ku",

"Tap—",

"Kita putuskan akan menjadi apa status kita setelah kita bangun nanti, jangan bertanya apapun karena Aku tidak sedang bercanda sejak bertemu denganmu yang pertama kali", Ucapan selamat tidur Donghae benar-benar unik, kecupan singkat pun Eunhyuk dapatkan di dahinya.

Donghae tidak langsung menyusul Eunhyuk tidur, ia mengambil i-phone nya kemudian menangkap gambar yang membuat Minho harus menyatakan kalah padanya keesokan hari.

 _"_ _Aku telah menyelesaikan taruhanku dengan baik, Kau tentu tahu siapa yang sedang berada di sebelahku, Aku harap Kau tahu apa yang telah Kami lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selanjutnya Kau yang memutuskan apa Aku harus mencampakkan Ibumu atau Aku harus mengurus semacam jadwal kosong gereja untuk pernikahan kami. Harusnya Kau paham jika Aku bukan Tan seperti Taemin, Aku hanya tetangga yang dititipkan di keluarga Tan, Choi. Sekalipun Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Taemin, itu tidak akan merubah keadaan, saranku jangan membahayakannya atau Umma nya yang agung akan mencabikmu. Sekedar informasi, jika Aku bukan lagi orang brengsek setelah mengenal Ibumu, tidak seperti Appamu. Dan lagi, sepertinya Ibumu sangat menyukai ku, silahkan Kau pikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus Kau pilih, calon anakku",_

 _Send!_

"Saranghae, Lee Eunhyuk", Donghae menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Senyum tampannya masih tercetak jelas, entah dinilai kejahatan atau bukan Donghae tidak lagi memperhitungkannya.

"Aku semakin berpikir jika Tuhan sangat menyayangiku, apapun itu Aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya. Karena Aku sangat takut kehilangan yang satu ini, Aku berharap tidak ada dosa yang Aku laksanakan agar Aku dapat memilikimu semauku".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hi Guys, ini adalah FF EXPECTATION yang sudah Saya janjikan. Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Saya akan menyinggung sedikit tentang FF Saya yang Treat You Better, jadi FF itu adalah FF Rate M dan incest. Bagi yang belum membaca dan mereview Saya persilahkan dengan sangat untuk melakukannya. Sekedar informasi, jika chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan ada adegan dewasa yang yaahh nanti pastikan sendiri bagaimana. Chapter 2 nya masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

Nikmati dengan baik dan silahkan beri komentar.

Love You :)


End file.
